Legend Of Haruhi Tsukiyo
by ToshikiHiromi91
Summary: Haruhi was born as a normal girl in a special family, but then her life changed as she obtained power that she couldn't have. Now that she was abandoned, what will she do with her new life as a 'human?


Toshiki : Hello peoples LOL…. I got realllll bored and did this for like my English Literature essay. 1,499 words.  
>I want to continue it but I need ideas and stuff~~ I have the whole story planned but it might not be that as great as other people. So I might need ideas and maybe new plots. Because this story, Which I created a long time ago when I was like 8? I m 1- years old now =w=, Anyway~~~ This story splits into various anime cross-overs. I do not own the anime or manga. Credits of the anime &amp; manga goes to it's creators. I just love to imagine it in my head most of the times.. My story is 'Normal' at first then Yaoi appears. So….. Be prepared lol. This is just part of the introuduction to my different setting of stories.<p>

Main Character : Me(This is just made up so... My name changes in different stories. Right now for this It's Haruhi Tsukiyo), various Others.

* * *

><p>There was once a legend, saying that angels roam about the Earth for many generations. Some say they hid themselves by looking like humans, while some say that they still live above us.<p>

In the legend, there is a kingdom that live far above the clouds, a kingdom which shone brightly like the stars in the day, and even looked beautiful in the night. This kingdom was the home of angels with white wings. In this kingdom, not everyone were able to sprout pure white wings, only the royal family or the soldiers of the kingdom could. On the other side, there is a kingdom. A kingdom day no matter when or what time of the day, it looked gloomy, the walls all cracked up and have rotted, making the kingdom look like a black cloud. That kingdom is the kingdom of the fallen angels, those who fail to sustain or have sinned themselves. The fallen ones have longed to have their revenge on the white kingdom.

The king of the white kingdom, had 7 children, 5 boys, and twins, a girl and a boy. His eldest son, Ayume, was the next heir to the throne. The twins, Hikaru and Haruhi, didn't looked normal like the rest of their siblings, they were born with a 'butterfly birthmark' on the back of their palms. Hikaru and Haruhi's siblings already had their wings. The age of a normal angel to get his wings was at the age of 4, the children were excited for each other. Everyone was going to get their wings, except for Haruhi. The legend says that only **males **of the royal family may have the power to sprout their wings. Haruhi wasn't sad, she knew that she was special in some way or another.

For the rest of the year waiting for the time of their life, the twins' 4th birthday, the day where Hikaru gets his new baby angel wings. The moment, in the night, where the moonlight shines so beautifully that the whole kingdom glowed like the stars. As the crystal blue rays of moonlight hit Hikaru, his body began shining, his back, sprouting little small buds of baby wings like a new born bird. The event was so beautiful, too beautiful to miss it for the family. Now that all of the males in the family had their wings, they are granted with magic and power, they were taught how to control them. The 6 brothers went to learn about magic and how to control them from their father, even though Haruhi doesn't have wings, she went to the lessons her father gave, and took down notes, just in case.

Then during the festival of the blue moon, it was a festival, more like a tradition for the white angels. They would always gather up in the royal garden, to have a midnight picnic and dance around and have fun under the once-a-year moon. Haruhi stayed with her mother on the ground as her father and brothers practice with their flying. It was under the blue moon that their power was at its peak…

Already 10 years had passed, Haruhi is 14 years old, she had grown into an intelligent young girl. Her brothers practicing their flying and magic skills out in the open while she would always stay in the royal library to learn more about magic, since it had caught her eye. She would take down important notes and spells. If she had the power she could use them for defenses and other uses. She felt strange though, the past year, she had felt something as if it has awakened inside her. Then one cold winter night in October, she felt really ill and sick, her body was burning.. She was in her bedroom, trying to fall asleep when suddenly she felt a sudden burst of heat and strong power surging through her. Her back felt as if it was going to tear, she felt itchy somehow, and touched it…

'Fea… thers?..' she thought to herself as she felt something soft and feathery like. The pain had subsided, she felt at peace and felt asleep straight away…

The following morning, she woke up rather early, her body felt really light on its feet. 'I wonder if last night was just a dream..' she thought, opening her cabinet to look at the mirror inside, and turned around so she could see her back. 'Are those… humps?' she used one of her free hands, to softly touch it, hoping that it was just her imagination. 'I… can touch it?' Her jaw dropped, surprised and used both her hands to touch all around her back, it wasn't just a dream, it was real… She lift the back of her shirt slightly, trying to get a better look at her back. As she was halfway pulling up her shirt, a feather came out, two to be exact. 'Black…. And White? .. ' She wondered she were there feathers, blacks one as a matter of fact.

"I…. Can't… Believe this! ," she exclaimed as she baby wings which look likes the ones of a baby bird which is ready to fly. But she had two, different colour wings. What would her family think of her? They might think she's a monster… Females shouldn't be able to bear wings… But Haruhi was special… she decided to wear a super thick jacket, big enough to hide the humps on her back. She looked up at the clock on the wall, it was already 7am, time for breakfast.

She went ahead, early as usual at the dining table. Breakfast usually starts at 7:30, but she insisted that being late isn't good. She would always be a dear, help the maids and servants with the plates, utensils and the food, and waited for the rest to arrive.

The brothers were first to arrive of course. They would always have their lessons first thing in the morning. When suddenly Hikaru, noticed that his sister was wearing a very thick jacket, during breakfast and in the dining room, especially in the castle, it was cold nor breezy, why was she wearing it, he wondered.

He didn't bother about the matter until he went into her room, she was taking off her thick, warm jacket when he saw the small humps on her back. "Haru? What are those? " he asked softly as his sister almost screamed for being surprised. "O-Oh… It's just you Hika-nii" she sighed in relief, thinking it was her father. "W-What humps?" she turned around, facing her brother, looking rather nervous. "Those humps.. On your back. What are they? " "T-There are no humps on me," she insisted. Her brother then closed the door behind him and tried to get a closer look at her back, but then as Hikaru goes closer, Haruhi went further away.

"Can you just let me see it just once?" He pouted slightly, trying to make his sister fall for the cuteness.

"O-Oh…. Fine… B-But don't tell father… " she sighed as she turned around, showing her pale back, exposing the white and black baby wings she had been hiding under the jacket. Her brother was surprised, jaw dropped to be exact.

"You have wings? But I thought… Wow… " Her brother didn't knew how to respond to the unexpected event. The legend said that only males were granted wings and power but… his sister? …

"Can you do magic? " he asked, wondering if she had really been given the gifted power. "Uh… Magic…. " She quickly wore back her shirt and browsed through her book, full of notes and magic spells she had been collecting. She then tried doing a morphing spell, trying to morph something into a cute animal. "Я морфинга тебя в кролика!.." Words spoked in the Russian language came out of her mouth, she then morphed her pillow into a pink coloured rabbit. It actually worked… She was granted with wings…. And now magic.

"I'm amazed Haru… Is it okay to let Auyume, Fuyume, Suyume, Toyume and Rinome to know about this? They will be surprised to hear this news!" he smiled as he was given permission to pass on the news to his elder brothers.

"Haruhi. Is this true?" Their brothers, all six of them rushed into her room, eyes widened and amazed. She nodded, embarrassingly showing her wings to her brothers. (I know it sounds wrong LOL but the way i planned in my head was totally different and idk how to explain it in words XD )

"Amazing…. You're so special Haruhi! But… What if father finds out some other way?..." The brothers looked at their little sister with a displeased look, wondering what would their little sister would be given, a punishment, perhaps?..

It wasn't long until the father had noticed something wrong with his daughter. He decide to ask her personally, alone. Haruhi tried denying, but the father got angry and started scolding her. The brothers were peaking into the room outside, eyes widened and their faces looked pale… except for Hikaru's … Hikaru's face looked as if it was going to cry.

* * *

><p>Toshiki : Alright! That's all for now! I might upload intro 2 next time~~~ But i need your reviews and ideas on part 2 of my introduction ~~ No rude comments please " ...<br>And please ignore the Categories... This introduction was suppose to be Angels Feathers cross-over with my character. Ugh im still new to FF so please no rude comments~


End file.
